Venganza
by Rahn789
Summary: Todo se tranquiliza luego de que la reina Elsa vuelve a reinar en Arendelle, pero vienen rumores de que Hans ha escapado de su celda y que quiere venganza.
1. Chapter 1

Luego de que la Reina Elsa volviera al trono y que todo volviera a la normalidad, todos estaban disfrutando del verano, más aún Olaf con su propia nevisca personal anti-derretimiento. Kristoff estaba animándose a decirle a Anna lo que sentía por ella, y los dos se querían mucho. Elsa, por otro lado, tenía que ocuparse con los trabajos como reina, aunque no olvidaba pasar tiempo con sus amigos. Sin embargo, esquivaba cualquier tipo de "reunión" con otros reinos, ya que Hans le había dejado un muy mal ejemplo… y corrían rumores de que allí, en las Islas del Sur, había escapado de su celda y pensaba vengarse. Elsa, la única que se había enterado de esa noticia, no lo creía tanto. Pero aún así estaba algo nerviosa por la seguridad de su hermana y Kristoff. Si por alguna razón Hans realmente escapa, y piensa vengarse contra Arendelle (exactamente con ella o su hermana), al menos, Elsa tenía poderes de hielo y podía arreglárselas sola. En cambio, Anna, por lo que conocía, no podía hacer magia, y no podía congelarse para romper espadas cuando quiera ni descongelarse mágicamente.

De hecho, en la noche que Arendelle se descongeló, pasó toda la noche pensando todo sobre el posible plan de Hans. Se había ido "a dormir" a las 10, pero había pasado hasta las 5 de la mañana reflexionando acerca de diversas cosas. Finalmente se dijo a sí misma: "Olvídalo. No debo pensar en el futuro. Debo volver al presente.".

Decidió dormirse, aunque pensaba que solo habían pasado unas 2 horas en vez de 5. Se durmió al instante.

Anna despertó, como por arte de magia, a las 10. Fue casi corriendo hasta la habitación de Elsa y la despertó con un alentador aplastamiento de espalda.

-Grah… Ana, por favor, no dormí casi nada…-balbuceó Elsa.

-Oh, vamos, ¡Elsa! No me digas que vas a rechazar desayunar con Olaf, Kristoff y yo.-dijo con una sonrisa Anna, aun aplastando a Elsa.

-Estuve despierta hasta las 5…-dijo bostezando Elsa-. Y por favor, sal de ahí, me estas aplastando.

-Uh.-se disculpó Anna.

La pelirroja siguió sonriendo con una cara que daría por vencido a cualquiera. Y Elsa no pudo resistirlo.

-Bueno, está bien.-se rindió Elsa, agarrándose la cabeza-, Iré en unos minutos.

Anna hizo un gesto de alegría. "Finalmente y como nunca", su hermana no la ignoraba y podían pasar un buen tiempo juntas, además acompañadas de un muñeco de nieve que le gustan los abrazos y el verano y un rubio que tenía de mejor amigo a un reno y unas cuantas rocas. Digo trolls. Sin duda, era interesante.

Elsa se vistió, se peinó y bajó a comer con sus amigos. Por dentro tenía una felicidad absoluta: podía reunirse con conocidos y ser libre de todo trabajo de reina, ya que tenía consejeros que podían hacer casi todo por ella. Pero quien la ve según su cara, parecía que estaba totalmente saturada e infeliz (debido al aplastamiento de Anna… y la despertada de Anna, su peor pesadilla.)

Llegó al comedor y se encontró con todos: Kristoff, Anna y Olaf. El comedor donde comían los reyes, princesas o gente importante era bastante pequeño. A la mesa le alcanzaba para un máximo de 4 sillas, 2 juntas de cada lado. Anna ya estaba sentada con Kristoff, y eso obligaba a Elsa a sentarse junto a un muñeco de nieve que le gustaban los abrazos parlante. Sin más, se sentó y saludó a todos.

-Hola a todos…-dijo mientras bostezaba, tratando de simular una sonrisa.

-Hola.-respondieron todos al unísono, solo que Olaf le puso más énfasis.

-Al parecer no ha dormido muy bien, Majestad.-le dijo Kristoff a Elsa, viendo que solo bostezaba y se le cerraban los ojos.

-Mmm… si-balbuceó la reina-. Y más aún luego de que Anna me aplastara.-dijo riéndose mientras bostezaba, algo que realmente sonaba raro-, Y no me llames con "Majestad, Reina, Su Alteza". Me siento rara cuando así lo dicen.-sonrió.

-Como quieras, Elsa.-Kristoff entendió el concepto aunque Elsa lo expresó con unos cinco bostezos.

-Bueno… ¿Qué quieren a desayunar?-preguntó Anna.

-Yo…-se puso a pensar en voz alta Elsa-. Bueno, tostadas.

-Hmmm… creo que tostadas también yo.-rió Kristoff.

-Esperen…-dudó Olaf-: ¿Yo… puedo comer? No tengo sistema digestivo… ni huesos…-entró en pánico-. ¡OH NOES!

Kristoff, Anna y Elsa soltaron una carcajada.

-Tranquilo, Olaf-dijo Elsa-, Puedes comer.-Elsa se estaba recuperando del aplastamiento y el sueño poco a poco.

-Bueno… tostadas para todos.-dijo Anna-. Gerda, prepáranos unas cuantas tostadas y cuatro cafés.

-Enseguida, Majestad.-respondió Gerda. Acto seguido empezó a preparar las tostadas y los cafés.

A una velocidad gigantesca, Gerda entregó la comida y desayunaron.

Luego, Elsa se retiró y fue a pasear por la zona boscosa de Arendelle, para tomar un poco de aire fresco y no estar siempre encerrada en un inmenso castillo revisando correos y haciendo negocios.

De repente, oyó pasos muy cerca de ella. También el chirrido de cuando alguien desenvaina una espada. Se puso muy nerviosa y tenía la espeluznante idea de que sea… Hans.

Pero estaba en lo cierto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui la continuación del fanfic, espero que les guste! ;D No olviden dejar reviews :B**

* * *

Rápidamente, Hans se puso en frente de ella, y fue tan rápido como pasó, que le pegó con la espada en el tórax y Elsa cayó, llena de dolor. La sangre salía de su cuerpo a borbotones.

-No te lo esperabas, ¿eh Elsa? ahora que ya estás muerta, acabaré con tu hermana y...-alguien le interrumpió empujándolo fuertemente hacia el otro lado de Elsa.

-Príncipe Hans, ¡hace tanto que no le veía por aquí!-dijo atrevidamente un pelirrojo, burlándose de él-. ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien a tu altura, pequeño lince?

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así?-dijo Hans.

El joven una gigantezca bola de fuego con sus manos y se la tiró a Hans. Hans había quedado estático.

El príncipe quedó totalmente chamuscado y no tuvo más que huir.

El joven extraño era pelirrojo (de hecho su pelo era idéntico al de Anna, pero era corto), tenía cejas bastante anchas y tenía la boca tapada por una bufanda negra. Sus ojos eran marrones, pero marrones MUY oscuros (se podrían confundir a simple vista con ojos completamente negros) Llevaba un chaleco negro con retoques en naranja, camiseta naranja, pantalones azules y botas negras. También una mochila marrón. Y lo que mas resaltaba, es que era incluso un poco más alto que Kristoff.

Enseguida fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Elsa. La agarró y empezó a correr con la reina en brazos en dirección a su caballo, un hermosa hembra con el pelo completamente negro y ojos rojos y brillantes.

-Llévame al c-castillo...-dijo Elsa con una voz débil.

-Está bien, pero... ¡¿Es usted la reina Elsa?!-preguntó el pelirrojo, estupefacto, pero sin dejar de correr.

-S-si...-respondió Elsa sin fuerza.

Estaban acercándose cada vez más al caballo, cuando, finalmente, llegaron.

El pelirrojo subió con Elsa en brazos. Sin ni siquiera agarrar las riendas del caballo, le dijo a dónde debe ir.

-¡Hey, Sombra, al castillo! ¡Lo más rápido que puedas!-ordenó el extraño al caballo, señalando el castillo con una mano y sosteniendo a Elsa con la otra.

El caballo empezó a correr a una velocidad increíble.

Elsa sentía muchísimo dolor y perdía demasiada sangre. Trataba de ser fuerte, pero no podía. Lo que estaba sintiendo era demasiado.

Hizo un gemido de dolor.

-Tranquila, ya llegaremos...-dijo el pelirrojo.

La respiración de Elsa era cada vez más lenta, de hecho parecía que su corazón dejaba de latir pero al poco tiempo un latido aparecía entre los gemidos de Elsa.

-Sombra... más rápido...-decía el pelirrojo, nervioso.

-Aghhh...-Elsa se iba durmiendo lentamente.

El extraño miró un líquido violeta que chorreaba de la herida de Elsa.

-Veneno-dijo mientras miraba con una mueca al extraño líquido. Vio como Elsa se dormía lentamente-. Por favor trate de mantenerse despierta, Majestad. Sea fuerte.

-N-no puedo...-dijo mientras hacía fuerza para abrir sus ojos, pero se cerraban en seguida.

Sombra, el caballo del extraño, iba a una velocidad completamente increíble para ser un caballo. Llegaron rápidamente al castillo.

Bajó con un hábil salto del caballo y siguió corriendo. Mucha gente los vio y preguntaban cosas cómo "¿Majestad, qué le pasó? Pero el pelirrojo no hacía más que ignorarlos, llevaba a la Reina de Arendelle moribunda en sus brazos y no pensaba en parar y decir "Y bueno, Hans la atacó" y que le hagan más preguntas. Además, era de esas personas que le costaba horrores hacer amigos por su personalidad rara.

Algo que era evidente era que el pelirrojo extraño era un auténtico asmático. No hacía mas que respirar con dificultad mientras corría a máxima dificultad, pero al menos no tosía (al menos esa vez, nadie puede predecir cuando un asmático va a toser).

Por fin llegaron a las puertas del castillo, Anna estaba atendiendo y hablando de negocios con unos aliados de otros reinos, solo que preguntó algo fuera de tema.

-Esperen, ¿quien es ese pelirrojo...-afinó su vista-, ¡que viene con mi hermana en brazos!?-se horrorizó-. ¡Elsa!

Enseguida los guardias, que estaban muy atentos, agarraron a Elsa, que se encontraban en manos del pelirrojo con bufanda. Casi se les cae la reina, ya que no pensaban en lo más mínimo que se encontrara con una gran herida y en coma.

El pelirrojo sacó su mochila y se puso a buscar velozmente el antídoto al veneno.

-Antídoto... antídoto... ANTÍIIdoto...-decía, histérico-, ¡Aquí está!-dijo felizmente.

-Elsa...-trató de decir Anna, pero se quedó muda-, ¿Qué le pasó?-le preguntó.

-Bueno... Hans le atacó. Y la espada tenía veneno...-dijo, un poco preocupado-, pero tengo el antídoto.

Anna chilló.

-¿¡Hans!?

Los guardias llevaban rápidamente a Elsa hacia su habitación y se separaron para llamar al doctor de la corte.

Anna salió corriendo y subió las escaleras hasta donde se encontraba el cuarto de Elsa, con el pelirrojo a sus espaldas y el antídoto en manos.

Anna abrió la puerta rápidamente y se encontró con el doctor que también había notado que le habían inyectado veneno.

-Princesa Anna, a su hermana le inyectaron un veneno muy potente que deja en un estado de coma, si pasa más tiempo en coma se ahogará con su propia sangre sin poder hacer nada... se necesita un antídoto-el doctor iba a seguir hablando, pero Anna enseguida lo interrumpió al escuchar la palabra antídoto.

-Él... ¡él tiene el antídoto!-dijo señalando al pelirrojo.

El extraño se lo dio en la mano al doctor y este preparó una inyección y se la dio a Elsa en su brazo. Enseguida la rubia despertó completamente sobresaltada, y como había dicho el doctor, ahogada en su propia sangre.

Enseguida Anna se sentó en la cama donde estaba Elsa, y al instante empezó a acariciar la espalda de Elsa.

-Tranquila, Els, estoy aquí, tranquila...-susurraba Anna.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Elsa, nerviosa, cuando se le había ido un poco el ahogamiento.

El doctor controló los latidos de Elsa y aún estaba muy asustada.

-Cálmese, Majestad. Debo limpiar la herida.

Elsa se encontraba encorvada. Anna hizo un poco de fuerza y la arrecostó contra la cama.

-Tranquila, Elsa.

Elsa estaba muy asustada y su corazón latía fuertemente. El doctor empezó a limpiarle la herida.

El pelirrojo, que se encontraba mirando todo lo que pasaba, se despidió.

-Bueno... yo... erhmmm... me voy...

Anna lo interrumpió.

-No te vayas aún, espéranos en el piso principal.-le dijo Anna.

-Emmm... bueno.

Acto seguido se retiró de la habitación.

Elsa hacía gemidos de dolor, ya que le ardía horrores la herida.

-Duele...-dijo Elsa, haciendo fuerza para no llorar.

-Tranquila, Elsa, ya pasará...-dijo Anna, tranquilizando a su hermana.

El doctor siguió limpiando la herida y terminado esto, vendó donde era necesario.

-Se curará completamente en aproximadamente, una semana-avisó el doctor-. Adiós. Si me necesita, estaré en mi casa.

-Gracias.-agradeció Elsa.

El doctor se retiró por la puerta.

Elsa cerró los ojos. Estaba muy cansada.

-¿Quieres dormir, hermanita?-preguntó Anna, poniendo un mechón de pelo de la rubia detrás de su oreja.

-En todo caso tu serías la hermanita-dijo Elsa con una sonrisa-, Igualmente aún no tengo sueño.

Anna cambió de tema.

-¿Quién era el pelirrojo que estaba ahí?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-La verdad, no lo sé-admitió Elsa-, Pero fue quien quemó a Hans con una bola gigantezca de fuego y...-le costó decir lo último-, ...me salvó.

-¿Bola gigantezca de fuego? ¿Cómo?-preguntó Anna, confundida.

-Al parecer puede hacer fuego con las manos, como yo puedo hacer hielo y nieve-explicó Elsa.

-Oh. ¿Es de aquí?-siguió preguntando Anna.

-No lo creo-dijo la rubia-, Pero conocía a Hans. Y lo llamó pequeño lince.

-Bueno... le había dicho que espere en el piso de abajo, así que mejor voy-dijo Anna, parándose.

-Yo también voy-dijo Elsa.

-Pero Elsa, estás...

Elsa le interrumpió.

-Yo voy.

Anna le ayudó a pararse y juntas, salieron de la habitación y bajaron al piso de abajo. Encontraron al pelirrojo con un cuaderno, dibujando.

-Ah, hola-saludó el pelirrojo, guardando el cuaderno.

Las hermanas se sentaron en la mesa donde estaba el pelirrojo.

-Hola-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-De verdad gracias por salvarme-agradeció Elsa-, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó Elsa.

-Angelo Kaleskar.

-¿Y... tienes algún apodo?-preguntó Anna, curiosa.

-De hecho, si-aseguró el pelirrojo-, me dicen "el italiano".

"El italiano". Elsa reflexionó y recordó ese apodo. Todos decían que "El italiano" y Hans se llevaban muy mal, por algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Tu conoces a Hans?-preguntó Elsa, seriamente.

-Lamentablemente, si. Y lo odio.-admitió Angelo.

-¿Hans...?-trató de preguntar Elsa.

-Si, él mató a mis padres...-su sonrisa desapareció de su cara.

-Oh, lo siento...-dijo Elsa, arrepentida.

-No no, no importa. Al fin y al cabo, todos lo saben.-trató de cambiar de tema rápidamente, odiaba hablar sobre eso-, ¿Estás... mejor?-preguntó.

-Si, pero todos los agradecimientos son para ti-dijo Elsa sonriendo-. Tu... ¿Puedes hacer fuego con tus manos?

Angelo hizo una pequeña bola de fuego con sus dos manos, y él mismo la miraba como un niño pequeño, con asombro de lo que él mismo podía hacer.

Elsa, sin quedarse atrás, hizo copos de nieve en sus manos, pero esta sin asombro alguno, como si fuera algo de la vida cotidiana (aunque es algo de la vida cotidiana en su vida).

-Espera... ¿usted tiene poderes de frío?-preguntó apagando su llama y mirando fijamente los copos de nieve de Elsa.

-Primero, no es necesario que me llames con "usted"... y segundo, si.

Anna solo se limitaba a ver cómo su hermana hacía magia.

-¡Hace más de un siglo que no nace una Reina del Hielo!-dijo el italiano con felicidad en su voz, pero al ver que Elsa no entendía el concepto de lo que estaba diciendo, se detuvo a explicar-. Es decir, cada mucho tiempo nace alguien con poderes sobre el frío o sobre el calor... son descendientes de antiguos magos que vivieron hace siglos... En este momento, por lo que sé usted... erhmmm, tú eres la única que puede controlar el frío... pero hay alguien más que puede controlar el calor...-dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Quién es?-cualquiera hubiera creído que Anna ya se hubiera dormido, pero esta seguía atenta a la conversación e hizo esta pregunta.

-Por lo que sé... rharg... un aliado de Hans.

-¿Qué?-Elsa deseó haber escuchado mal.

-Está usando sus poderes para el mal... directamente Hans lo compró con mucho dinero para ayudarlo a hacer sus planes. Lo peor es que fuimos a la escuela juntos. Éramos mejores y únicos amigos, ya que todos nos tenían miedo por poder controlar el fuego. Íbamos a una escuela para niños con problemas de aprendizaje, pero exactamente no teníamos problemas de aprendizaje, sino... bueno, ya sabes que tipo de problemas. Zanzire Lallagalag... ahora convertido en un asqueroso Westergaard.-apretó sus puños con fuerza. Odiaba a Hans y sus lavados de cerebro. Además el Westergaard tenía un plus de odio de parte de Angelo porque había matado a sus padres.

-¿Y cómo es que Hans escapó?-preguntó Elsa seriamente.

-Nadie sabe-aseguró Angelo-, Pero no debe haberlo hecho solo. Cuando lo enviaron desde aquí, yo lo recibí felizmente en la cárcel de las Islas del Sur, felicitándolo por su logro, pero no paraba de... insultarte... a tus... espaldas-dijo incómodamente a Elsa-, Lo encarcelaron en la celda que era más difícil escapar, pero no me asombraría que alguien lo haya ayudado a escapar.

-Tal vez, Zanzire-dijo Anna.

-Tiene sentido... los que nacen con poderes de fuego también pueden crear obsidiana, aunque yo nunca aprendí a controlarla del todo bien... pero Zanzire si. Pudo haber hecho un hueco en la pared o algo por el estilo.

-Espera, tu exactamente ¿dónde vives?-preguntó Elsa.

-Bueno, no tengo un lugar fijo, todos me conocen por mis... arg... incendios... y me tienen miedo. Por eso nunca puedo quedarme en algún lugar. Siempre debo escapar, pese a mi lentitud extrema puedo escapar gracias a mi mascota-caballo.-Elsa rió, aunque al italiano no se le hacía muy divertido escapar.

-Con lo de los incendios... es que no puedes controlar tus poderes, ¿verdad?-preguntó Elsa.

-Exacto.-dijo Angelo mirando sus manos con horror.

"Por fin hay alguien que le pasa lo mismo que a mi", pensó Elsa.

-¿Cómo... cómo se llamaban tus padres?-preguntó Elsa tímidamente.

-Markus y Akane.

¡El Rey y la Reina de Ukrathar! Elsa lo recordaba perfectamente. Habían muerto hace mucho, cuando sus hijos, Angelo y Zara, aún no tenían la edad suficiente para tomar el trono. Y lo que mejor recordaba, es que el asesino había sido Hans.

-¿Y tu...?-Elsa no quería decir la última palabra.

-¿Hermana? murió también...-esta vez si se agarró la cabeza. No podía sacar esa imagen de su cabeza. Empezó a recordar cuando Zara murió.

_Angelo estaba encerrado en su habitación, sin poder controlar sus poderes. La muerte de sus padres le había afectado mucho, y desde ese entonces, había permanecido allí por meses. Apenas era un niño de 11 años, pero temía poder lastimar a Zara con su fuego. Era tan fuerte ese miedo que simplemente él echaba humo. Como si fuera poco, Zara le tocaba la puerta todos los días, para invitarlo a jugar. Pero él nunca respondía._

_-Angelo, ¡Ven a jugar! ¡Es verano!-decía Zara mientras tocaba la puerta de su hermano, pero no había respuesta alguna. Solo a veces._

_-Vete.-contestaba secamente._

_Poco a poco estaba torturando a su hermana con sus respuestas, pues esta obedecía a su hermano y se iba, triste. Angelo odiaba lo que tenía que hacer, pero no había otra manera. Su hermana sabía perfectamente qué poderes tenía, ya que este los usaba para jugar con ella antes. Pero Zara aún no sabía que también podían aparecer involuntariamente por un cambio de personalidad._

_Pasaron meses y meses así. Siempre la misma historia._

_-Angelo... sé que estás ahí... solo déjame entrar... no puedo vivir más con esto... Por favor, ¡abre la puerta!-suplicaba Zara._

_Angelo no tenía otra cosa que no contestar. De verdad quería salir ahí afuera, a jugar con su hermana. Pero era tanta la depresión que tenía que no podía controlar sus poderes. _

_En cambio, Zara era optimista, pero esto no quiere decir que no le importó la muerte de Markus y Akane. Al contrario._

_Angelo solo pasaba el día llorando. Se sentía completamente atrapado en su propio miedo, sin poder hacer nada. Solo sollozos todos los días. Y lo peor era que su hermana a veces lo escuchaba._

_Tenía un odio gigantesco hacia Hans. Él sabía que habia matado a sus padres, aún ese maldito era tan joven para matar a alguien. Pero lo hizo._

_Pasaron 2 años y todo seguía igual. Ukrathar seguía sin rey, solo tenía unos pocos sirvientes en el palacio._

_Angelo miraba por la ventana, toda esa gente que esperaba un rey, que quería alguien que gobierne con sabiduría Ukrathar._

_-Angelo...-decía su hermana-, ¿Por qué te encerraste, sin ninguna razón? Sal, por favor. Ukrathar te espera._

_No podía escuchar más a su hermana así. Salió de su habitación._

_-¡Angelo!-exclamó su hermana con felicidad. Lo fue a abrazar, pero este se decidió a escapar del palacio._

_Corría y corría, lo más rápido que podían sus pulmones. A pesar de ser asmático, corría. No quería vivir más encerrado. No quería escuchar a su hermana sufrir más. No quería estar encerrado en su propio miedo más. Mientras corría, sus pies convertían el piso del palacio en obsidiana. La obsidiana siempre aparecía en el peor momento._

_-¿Angelo, por qué escapas?-preguntó Zara, confundida._

_Zara empezó a seguirlo. Angelo hacía columnas de obsidiana para crearle obstáculos a su hermana. Odiaba hacer eso. Pero no había otra forma._

_-¡Angelo, no!-decía su hermana mientras intentaba atraparlo._

_-Adiós-susurró Angelo._

_Siguió haciendo columnas de obsidiana, pero pasó algo horrible: le disparó accidentalmente un rayo de obsidiana a su hermana._

_Su hermana cayó al piso._

_Angelo no perdió la velocidad. Decidió ignorarla, pensando en que estaría bien, en que solo tal vez se había tropezado con la obsidiana. Pero había metido obsidiana en su corazón. Él no lo sabía. _

_Finalmente salió del palacio, y todos los guardias fueron a atraparlo. _

_Él amaba los caballos. Rápidamente fue hacia los establos, y agarró a su favorito, Sombra. La hermosa yegua con ojos rojos brillantes y pelo negro como la noche. Se subió a ella, sin montura, y empezó a cabalgar, lo más lejos posible de su reino. Así pasaron los años, esquivando a todo el mundo._


End file.
